Jogo a luz de velas na casa de Sargitário
by Thaiz Atena
Summary: No summary por enquanto gente.
1. Chapter 1

**O Jogo secreto a luz de velas na casa de sagitário**

Era já o final da tarde, o santuário estava mais calmo que o normal, o tédio tomava conta do local, era complicado se manter são em um ambiente tão diferente do de costume. Afrodite, como sempre estava regando suas belas rosas, mas acho que seria mais apropriado afirmar que elas não estavam tão belas assim, as flores refletiam a tristeza do cavaleiro de Peixes, ele estava entediado, nada acontecia no Santuário a dias, as festas foram proibidas por ordem da "Grande deusa Athena", o motivo foi a putaria com as prostitutas que freqüentavam o local, corriam boatos de que as amazonas estavam penetrando nas festas sem as máscaras e disfarçadas de putas.

Athena exigiu uma purificação de todo o Santuário e um tempo de reflexão e meditação para todos os dourados, o que não estava dando certo, nos primeiros dias eles saiam a calada da noite para jogarem cartas e outros tipos de jogos de azar, mas foram os dois dias seguintes que fizeram Athena se revoltar e cortar a luz das casas dos cavaleiros, a putaria e a bebida rolava solta entre eles mesmos, geralmente na casa de Leão ou na de Escorpião. Pronto estava feito, agora quando o sol se punha a luz era cortada, estava muito quente e as noites eram infernais, mas quem iria contra uma ordem de Athena? Agora já se passaram quase uma semana depois da ordem da Deusa.

Afrodite não agüentava mais aquela mesmice, até olhar para suas belas rosas já se tornara um porre, mas tudo mudou quando Kamus veio até a casa de Peixes:

- Dite, você não vai acreditar, parece que vão fazer uma festa blackout na casa de Sagitário, já que está vazia, disseram que vai ter uma atração especial. – disse o aquariano todo entusiasmado.

- Sério? Ai que bom, já estava na hora de uma diversãozinha neste lugar! Mas que atração é esta? – respondeu com outra pergunta o pisciano que acabara de "ganhar na loteria".

- Não sei lhe dizer, mas só sei que não vou faltar nem que Athena corra risco de vida. Então você vem? – disse aquário com um sorriso de moleque no rosto.

Kamus sempre fora muito calmo e sensato, mas esta loucura de ficar um, um santuário silencioso parece que fez até o centrado aquariano agir com imprudência e deixar a guarda de Athena desprotegida.

- É claro que vou, só me dê um tempinho, quero colocar minha melhor roupa de festa e fazer a melhor maquiagem antes que toda a luz quase nós temos se vá.

- Claro, nos encontre na casa de sagitário então. – disse Kamus partindo como um menino entusiasmado com um novo brinquedo.

Passaram-se uma hora mais ou menos, e a casa de sagitário estava escura e silenciosa, era verão e o calor estava de matar, mesmo àquela hora da noite o calor ainda era presente, fora então que Dite viu a primeira alma viva no local, era Shaka, o ultimo que Dite esperava encontrar.

- Oh, Shaka meu querido, o que lhe traz aqui? – disse tentando passar um ar de despreocupação, como se fora normal ELE estar aquela hora da noite três casas baixo da sua.

- Hum, ahm, ..., ah tudo bem, estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você! – disse o virginiano encabulado, mas com firmeza na voz.

-Ah! Que bom então meu querido! – disse peixes surpreso.

- Eeee, disseram que vai ter uma atração especial, você sabe do que se trata? – disse polidamente tentando esconder a excitação.

- Bem amoré, eu também não sei, Kamus fez mistério, mas nem ele soube dizer o que era. – disse pó pisciano com o dedo indicador na boca e com cara de pensativo.

- Bem, ..., não quero demorar a descobrir! – disse com excitação, mas tentava a todo custo não demonstrar.

- Esse ai..., deixa pra lá, ..., prefiro não comentar. – disse Afrodite com uma cara de quem descobriu uma mina de ouro.

Ao adentrar a casa, Afrodite não conseguiu ver nada, estava completamente escura, muito quente e o único ponto de "luz" eram as velas de cem dias reunidas em única sala, o que deixava o ambiente ainda mais quente, lá continha um altar bem largo e profundo, mas parecia mais um palco, e lá, na beiradinha, estavam sentados na primeira fileira, Shaka, Kamus, |Aiolia, Aldebaran, Kanon, Ssaga e Shura. Dite se aproximou, bem curioso, se sentou logo na segunda fileira onde todos , esperavam como num cinema, passaram- se três minutos e Aoiolia se levanta e anuncia.

- Olá a todos os cavaleiros presentes, esta festa é uma organização minha, então... como não temos energia, improvisamos umas velas do Shaka na iluminação e a música...bem... Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran e Shura darão conta do recado... NÃO É? – o Leão os olhou com uma cara feia e eles correram para pegar seus instrumentos, pigarreou e continuou – espero que todos se animem com a pequena apresentação no palco, depois vamos ter uma pequena gincana que vai gostar...

- Para de falar e começa logo Gatinho Manhoso! – disse meio irritando interrompendo o leonino.

- Como eu estava dizendo, a nossa apresentação esta noite – soaram-se os tambores de macumba de Aldebaran – Shina e as Gatinhas! – disse ignorando o comentário de Kamus.

Lá estavam as três belas garotas, Shina, Marin e June, de biquíni e fantasiadas e uma dança sensual coreografada com a música tocada pelos rapazes surgiu, mas os únicos que ainda estavam na platéia pouco se animaram.

Peixes sonhava estar vestido com aquela fantasia enquanto Mascara da Morte o observava com atenção da platéia, passaram-se cinco e as meninas desceram do palco e vendaram Kamus, Shaka e Afrodite, os três reclamaram muito, mas Aiolia se adiantou para acalmá-los:

- Não se preocupe todos serão vendados também! – mentiu descaradamente dando um beijo em Marin, apenas os três entraram nesta feia.

Shaka pouco reclamou, começou a meditar para espantar o calor que a agitação estava provocando, já kamus e Dite sse acalmaram muitos minutos depois quando já estavam muito cansados e suados, os observando estavam Aldebaran meio nervoso, June sendo cantada por Kanon e Saga para ir pro quarto com eles, a menina não sabia o que fazer..., Marin estava aos amassos com Aiolia e Shina estava enrolada em Shura como uma verdadeira cobra.

Depois dos três estarem completamente calmos só conseguiam escutar Aiolia ditar as regras:

- É o seguinte, vocês vão receber algumas tarefas e Aldebaran estará me ajudando – entra na sala Millo, Marcara da Morte e Mu empurrados por Marin, June e Shina ,que haviam se desgrudado dos rapazes, os três também estavam vendados – vocês seis receberão cada um, um número e sem negarem, terão q cumprir a prova...

- AIOLIA! – gritou Aldebaran surpreso – Este não foi o combinado...

- CALADO TOURO! Eu dito as regras agora! Quero colocar fogo neste santuário! – disse com malícia.

- Mais? Aqui já está um forno, mais calor que isto vai derreter minha maquiagem todinha! – reclamou em pensamento Dite.

- Então a prova começa agora!Hahahahaha! – riu Aiolia

Acada um teve um número sussurrado em seu ouvido por Aldebaran . Seguinte formação:

*Mascara da Morte 1  
*Kamus 2  
*Afrodite 3  
*Millo 4  
*Shaka 5  
*Mu 6

- Então, número... – o leonino sorteou um número no saquinho – 2, chupe um dedo de uma das mãos dos demais participantes. Mas não vale ser simplesinho, tem que caprichar.

-Aldebaran ajudou a Kamus a encontrar as mãos.

- Vocês que receberam a carícia, quem foi que gostou dela? Disse observando os números 4, 5 e 6 levantarem as mãos.

- Agora – novamente sorteando – número 6, ...,dê uma leve mordida na orelha dos demais – disse a sugestão que Marin sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Shaka foi o ultimo a levar a mordiscada, ele quase pirou, se segurou para não gemer alto, Mu se surpreendeu com a reação da pessoa que não podia ver, mas em seu interior ele queria realmente fazê-la gemer bem alto, mas quis ali, parar por ai.

Aiolia começou a ver que estava começando a pegar fogo e quis colocar mais lenha na fogueira, agora cada um queria sugerir o que queria ver os seus colegas fazendo nos outros.

- Quem gostou da mordidinha na orelha? – só Shaka levantou a mão, quase tremendo-se todo.

- Uhum, esse ai vai ser fácil – pensou Aiolia – Então desta vez foi apenas o número 5, número 6 você meio fraquinho heim! Haha – riu alto o leão.

- AIOLIA! – berrou Aldebaran

- Calma tourinho! Calma! – disse o leonino afobado estendendo o ouvido a opinião de Saga – Então, então o próximo – e estendeu o saquinho até Shina que ria sem parar - ...então número 4, quartro...hahaha – não conseguia se conter – você deve morder o queixo dos outros.

- AIOLIA! – disse Aldebaran entre os dentes e olhava para o leãozinho que apontava para Shina aos risos.

Millo mordeu o alto queixo do Mascara da Morte que nem demonstrou qualquer reação, Kamus tremeu na nase respirando forte, Afrodite até que gostou no começo, mas sentiu Millo beslicar sua pele assim que terminara de morder, Shaka tremeu na basa também, ssentiu seu corpo arrepiar, mas será mesmo que ele gostou ou estava entrando na onda dessa putaria? Bem... quem sabe se não o próprio Shaka? Mu foi o próximo, ele fez cara de quem gostou, mas não se fez dor vencido, o comentário de Aiolia o magoou.

- Vamos saber quem gostou da carícia? – somente Kamus e Shaka, o virginiano estava em todas! – O número 5 é incrível, está bem assanhadinho hoje! Hahaha – disse levando os demais cavaleiros aos risos, mas eles se continham para que os outros nãos os escutassem.

Shaka ficou vermelho como um pimentão, e meio aborrecido também.

O Leonino riu, mas deixou como estava, se ele fizesse mais piadas seus amigos não agüentariam e estragariam a brincadeira, estendendo o saquinho até Saga o geminiano tirou o número um, Mascara da Morte...

- ...Então... número um, você deve – pausa para que Saga contasse o que queria ver o canceriano fazer – você deve fazer uma carícia no pescoço dos demais – disse todo empolgando.

- Isso parece uma bichona ...- disse Marin observando seu amado.

Shina e June não se conteram e gargalharam, Saga, Kanon e Shura deixavam as lágrimas escorrerem para evitar de rirem alto.

- Hum – pigarreou – a carícia deve ser séria,nada de coisa rápida! – ordenou – Isto está ficando divertido! – disse dando um tapinha nas costa de Saga, agradecendo pela idéia.

- AIOLIA! – Berrou mais alto Aldebaran que via Saga apontando para sigo, como se falasse que a culpa era dele.

Kamus fora o primeiro, a barba, ainda por fazer, roçou em seu pescoço, mas um arrepio medonho correu-lhe na espinha, Afrodite era o próximo, seu perfume doce, fez o canceriano demorar só inalando seus doce perfume de rosas, que naquele momento mais parecia uma droga muito viciante, então um doce beijo de leve acompanhada por uma roçada de barba e uma leve mordida atrás de pescoço quase chegando a sua nuca, fez Dite gemer entre os dentes, um arrepio gostoso subiu pela espinha arrepiando-o todo, um frio na barriga e um pedido de "...quero mais que isto!" veio até sua boca. O desejo de que aquele homem fosse Mascara da Morte o tomou por completo, deixando com beicinho assim que o número 1 se dirigiu a Millo, o escorpião sentiu arrepiozinhos com o levíssimo beijo, Shaka foi o próximo, este sentiu o maior tesão que alguém pode sentir e Mu fora o ultimo, este não se dá por vencido mesmo, gostou, mas aquele comentário ainda ressoava em seu ouvido.

- Então pessoal, quem foi que gostou? – somente o pisciano que levantou a mão – Que é isso, o número 5 fez menção de levantar a mão, mas no final desistiu, que pena! – se divertia Leão agarrado a sua companheira que se escangalhava de rir ouvindo a narração dele – Então apena o número 3 gostou, mas vi gente balançada ai heim! E o próximo é... tambores por favor – via-se Aldebaran correr até seu tambor de macumba – número... número, porra June para de balançar o papelzinho! Ah agora entendi sua excitação, boa menina, número 5, é a sua vez de demonstrar o que consegue fazer! C-calma ai amor, o que, haha, entendo- ele tasca um beijão na boca de Marin – candidato número 5, você deve morder ou lamber, ai é você quem decide, a região é a nuca os outros participantes! Marin meu amor, você pega mais vodka pra mim?

- Porque eu? – disse meia irritada.

- Ah, me faz este favor, vai! – disse implorando.

- Não sou sua empregada vá você! – disse virando as costas para o amado.

- Mulheres ... – todos a sua volta riram.

Shaaka tentou, primeiro em Máscara da Morte, mas era muito alto, e só deu um leve beijinho, depois fora Kamus, que recebeu uma lambida tipo picolé, o seguinte fora Afrodite o perfume do pisciano deu náuseas no virginiano, que deu um rápido selinho e saiu desesperado, Millo era o próximo, mas Shaka estava em dúvida do que fazer, a inexperiência do Virgem era visível, então Shaka deu uma mordidinha desanimada em Millo mas quando foi a vez de Mu, o perfume do ariano o fez querer cheirar por mais tempo aquela nuca, mas ao leve toque Mu contraiu o pescoço, Shaka se assustou, mas fez novamente e encostou levemente os lábios na nuca e o Ariano quase que pede pra sair, não agüentava a tortura, preferia se fosse fazer, que fizesse de uma vez, aquilo era tortura, mas parece que Shaka gostou muito.

- Nossa, nossa, nossa, nossa, estou impressionado com a reação dos participantes, número 6 realmente gostou, foi o único a levantar a mão, bem só tem mais um número, tire pra mim, por favor, June querida – Marin quase o mata de tanto fuzilá-lo com os olhos – isso mesmo, número 3! - Shura que estava doido para dar uma dica de prenda correu até Aiolia e largou por alguns instantes Shina – Hum, ..., uhum... s-sei, SEI, mente maldosa! Mas adorei, haha, candidato número 3, você deve mordiscar os lábios dos participantes! Vai bem gostoso... – ele tampou os ouvidos esperando que Aldebaram reclamasse, mas a esta altura, que era ele para tentar intervir? – Bem, continuando, candidato 3 pode começar.

Afrodite pegou de cara o Italiano, sem saber que era ele, Dite o se aproximou segurou com as mãos, de dedos finos e graciosos a nuca de cabelos azulados, aproximou-se mais ainda, tanto que o cheiro viciante tomou conta de Máscara, quando os lábios do pisciano tocaram aquela barba por fazer ele teve certeza de que era ele, o beijo que já era doce, se tornou terno e apaixonado, na mente de Dite se Máscara da Morte não o quisesse, ele não se importaria de se conter com aquele homem. O Italiano pirou quando aqueles doces lábios o tocaram, quase que ele agarra a cintura da pessoa, mas quando veio a mordidinha, o homem endoidou, fez menção de ir pra frente, como se quisesse encostar naquela pessoa tão terna. Aldebaran puxou peixes e o dirigiu a Kamus, mas o desejo do canceriano ficou estampado na cara dele. O pisciano queria continuar com seu homem e então nos outros os beijos e mordidas não foram os mesmos.

- E ai, quem será que gostou desta chuva de beijinhos e mordidinhas? Haha – riu Leão que recebia beijinhos e mordidinhas de Marin, parece que os dois fizeram as pazes.

Máscara levantou rapidamente a mão, já os outros pensaram muito bem antes de fazê-lo, então...

- Haha, já temos os nossos campeões! Agora vamos a próxima etapa. – Aiolia era só alegria, dava tapinhas no ombro de Shura, já que fora ele quem dera a idéia das mordidinhas – Aldebaran leve os participantes 1 e 3 para selas separadas aqui ao lado – Aldebaran respirou fundo aliviado tudo estar acabando – Os demais podem tirar as vendas.

Quando Kamus e Shaka viram Millo e Mu, se surpreenderam, acharam que eram Shura, Saga e Kanon, mas os três estavam na farra com Shina e June, coitada da June, ela mal conseguia sair Dalí, os gêmeos não paravam de assediá-la, eles se alegraram por terem sido eles, ao se darem falta de Dite e Máscara, eles logo entenderam quem tinha ganhado.

Nas selas improvisadas no meio do pátio central ao ar livre, Aldebaran acalmava o Italiano que queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sobre a Luz da lua, que não estava muito forte, ele tirou aquela venda idiota e viu uma bela silhueta dentro da outra sela, sua pela alva radiava com aquela luz branquíssima. Dite estava cabisbaixo, queria saber quem era aquele homem que tanto o atraiu mesmo sem poder vê-lo, ele olhava para a lua e chorava baixo, estava triste, não vira seu amado na festa e também não vira o encantador homem de barba por fazer... por que o mundo era tão cruel com ele?

Um som, ele escutara um som muito baixinho, ficou procurando e a uns 20 metros ele viu outra sela, lá dentro tinha um homem, grande dento de uma pequena sela, ele tentava chamar sua atenção, mas a distância e o sorrateiro vento não permitiam que ele o ouvisse a luz fraca também não o permitia ver, mas seu corpo estava suado e refletia aquela amingua luz, viu uma silhueta forte e máscula, não conseguia identificar quem era, mas sabia que aquele ser o desejava, pois depois de meia hora gritando ele se jogou contra a parede da sela e passou a mão nos cabelos molhados de suor, tentou ver seu semblante que aparentava estar triste.

Dite sentiu seu peito remoer, mas a segunda parte da tarefa iria começar, teve que colocar novamente aquela venda ridícula e prometer q não falaria nada ao menos que Aiolia o pedisse pra falar.

Ao voltarem para a sala, que agora mais parecia uma sauna, Aiolia parecia mais um locutor de rádio, animado e com "coleguinhas de palco", os demais cavaleiros estavam sentados nas cadeiras e só Aldebaran estava no palco com os ganhadores. Dite estava desanimado de mais naquela sala, seus sentimentos que antes eram reprimidos agora estavam transbordando, ele queria aquele canceriano de uma semana atrás..


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back:

- Eh isso ae gente, vamos por fogo nessa bagassa! – dizia Aiolia com um cigarro aceso na sua boca e na mesa de poker junto com Máscara da Morte, Millo e Saga.

- Para de gritar o orno! – disse Kanon que passava pelo local com o braço sobre os ombros de Marin que o olhava feio, ela estava incomodada com a presença do geminiano.

- Corno não! Mais respeito!- respondeu rapidamente o leonino que não olhava para a cara de revoltada da amada – Eu sou um arrombado, nasci com a lua lá dentro, ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH CAMBADA! Passem a grana! – diz jogando as cartas violentamente contra a mesa, gritando eufórico, Aiolia correu para os braços meigos de Marin que acabara de baixar o cacete em Kanon.

- Seu arrombado da porra! – disse Saga revoltado atirando as cartas sobre a mesa.

- Minhas economias! – disse Millo desesperado com as mãos na cabeça e com cara de choro.

- Não me chamem mãos pra jogar com o Aiolia! – disse o italiano saindo puto da vida da mesa.

- Espera Máscara! Vamos jogar só mais uma... – disse o leão recolhendo o dinheiro da mesa junto com Marin sua fiel escudeira.

- Eu não! – interrompeu o canceriano – Pra que? Para 'cê fazer maus um Royal Straight Flush? Se você não está roubando é como você disse, UM PUTO DE UM ARROMBADO! – e saiu mais puto da vida, ninguém queria chegar perto do italiano.

Sentado nas escadas da casa todos se aproximavam da porta, mas davam meia volta, Máscara fazia uma cara de quem não queria ninguém ao seu lado, mas apenas um teve coragem e este fora Afrodite, que como quem não quer nada se sentou ao lado do amigo, que contemplava a lua que estava muito bonita, ele fizera o mesmo, até que poucos minutos depois fora Máscara que começara a conversa:

- Porque você está aqui?

- Por nada de mais, apenas queria contemplar a lua que está muito linda hoje...

- É verdade, ... – e suspirou forte o canceriano – ai ai, por que é sempre você que está ao meu lado nestes momentos? – disse ele dando palmadinhas na coxa de Dite.

- Bem... sei lá, acho que é por que eu gosto de você...! – disse Dite naturalmente com um olhar sereno e um sorriso encantador, sua postura era de quem aguarda uma resposta ansiosa, suas pernas recolhidas e uma das mãos apoiada no rosto e na coxa.

Máscara da Morte ficou sem graça, retirou à mão da coxa do amigo rapidamente, por um segundo Afrodite achara que o canceriano ficara rubro, mas disse algo que deixou em Máscara uma expressão de indignação:

- Bem querido, eu vou-me indo então, se você já está se sentindo melhor... – ele aguardou alguns segundos esperando uma resposta, mas o rosto do italiano já comprovara tudo, Afrodite não quis forçar a barra.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu até os portões da casa, o canceriano acompanhava cada movimento gracioso do amigo com atenção e os viu se perder pela multidão que estava na casa de Leão, passaram-se algumas horas e Câncer continuava ali, Dite se aproximou, passou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele, e recostando seu corpo nas costas do amigo, ele pergunta completamente bêbado:

- Ainda está aqui por que gatão? Vem, vamos beber juntos lá dentro...

- Não to muito afim não Dite! – disse meio desanimado, mas se recostando sobre o corpo que o abraçava.

- Então você quer fazer o que? – disse o bêbado muito curioso agora olhando sobre a cabeça do amigo seus olhos azuis piscina.

- Eu não quero fazer nada não... só isto aqui já está bom! – disse se corando de leve.

- Então quer que eu traga alguma coisa? – disse ao canceriano que agora brincava com os cabelos azulados do pisciano que caiam sobre ele.

- Querer eu quero, mas você não...- ele parou por um segundo – você não iria me dar!

- Como assim eu não iria lhe dar? – disse o pisciano bêbado – você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa pra você, bobinho! – disse dando um beijinho na testa de Máscara com um sorrisinho infantil no rosto.

- Qualquer coisa não significa nada...

- Significa que eu daria até meu coração à morte para lhe fazer feliz! – disse transparecendo na face um ar de seriedade.

- Você me daria "você"? – disse o italiano agora segurando a nuca do pisciano com muito carinho e delicadeza.

- Claro...! – disse o bêbado rapidamente.

O canceriano não tardou, aquelas mãos doces se tornaram firmes e trazendo o rosto de Peixes até o seu, roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado, Afrodite cedeu aos encantos do amado, ele segurava seu queixo e com aquelas mãos finas escoria sobre todo o abdômen trabalhado do italiano. Quando as mãos chegaram as suas coxas o canceriano as parou, Dite se assustou e interrompeu o beijo, com isso Máscara da Morte teve espaço suficiente para puxá-lo pelo braço trazendo-o junto ao seu colo. Afrodite estava bêbado, mas não era bobo nem nada, aquela cena chamaria a atenção de todos, observou por alguns segundos a volta, não havia ninguém por perto e todos estavam lá dentro se divertindo com a música alta, sua atenção voltara para aquele momento quando Máscara começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, a cada beijo terminava com uma leve mordida, as carícias iam descendo, a blusa quase transparente de botões de Dite fora abruptamente aberta, revelando uma pele alva e macia, Máscara não conseguia mais se conter com aquele enlouquecedor perfume de rosas, então lambera seus mamilos, sugando-os com vigor e paixão, Peixes se segurava para não gemer alto, era quase impossível conter aquele homenzarrão que puxava cada vez mais sua cintura contra seus quadris. Aquelas mãos grandes eram meu ponto fraco, elas lhe tiraram a fina blusa e acariciavam sua pele com convicção, aos poucos a ereção do Italiano se mostrava presente, até que o bêbado pisciano consegue juntar forças e dizer:

- V-vamos pro quarto...aqui não! – disse com dificuldade.

-Não dá...agora não tem mais volta...- disse Máscara abrindo as calças do amado com desejo.

O desejo lhe falara mais alto, deitando o pisciano de bruscos e trazendo os quadris dele até os seus, ouve a penetração, os movimentos tirava de Dite a força, era quase que instantâneo, parecia que sua mente era vaga, só nela pedia mais e mais, o gozo dentro de seu corpo o endoidecera, seu corpo parecia lhe pedir que aquele momento não acabasse mais e sua mente não conseguia juntar as peças, a pessoa que durante anos amou em segredo, estava ali tocando seu corpo.

Quando ambos já estavam cansados Máscara observava o rosto bem feminino do amigo que o olhava com ternura, não fora fácil resistir a lhe dar um outro beijo, a paixão era tão grande que abraçara aquele corpo magro e esbelto com tanta força que Afrodite iria quebrar, o pisciano retribuiu o abraço com um leve tom de dúvida em seu corpo. Não era pro que o canceriano estava ali com ele que a relação dos dois iria mudar de uma hora pra outra, e se ele quisesse apenas extravasar já que as putas foram proibidas do Santuário? E se aquilo não passasse de uma pegadinha aprontada pelos outros cavaleiros? E se tudo não passasse de um sonho? Muitas dúvidas lhe surgiam, mas os dois aproveitaram o resto da noite juntos, Dite se vestiu e como quem não quer nada:

- Hum, Máscara, querido, quer me acompanhar até meu quarto? –disse dando um sorrisinho bobo.

- H-hum, claro por que não? –disse contente o italiano.


	3. Chapter 3

Eles tiveram uma noite de amor tranqüila, mas quando fora o amanhecer, Máscara não estava lá quando Dite acordou, o pisciano esperou alguns minutos e nada do companheiro aparecer, supôs que aquela fora a primeira e ultima noite juntos, quando chegara à noite, mais uma festa estava rolando, Dite se aproximou meio inquieto e de poucos me toquem, segurava um dos braços com a mão, mantinha seu corpo contraído passando pelos outros cavaleiros, enfim encontrara Máscara, estava rindo com Millo e jogavam bisca.

- Porra Millo tu é muito bom seu puto! – e dava risadinhas acompanhadas por grandes goladas em sua cerveja.

Afrodite se aproximou, fingindo achar interessante o jogo:

- E ai quem é que está ganhando? – disse se passando por animado.

- Ah, oi Dite. – disse em olhar para o pisciano – O Millo ta me ganhando de lavada,..., PUTO MAIS UMA VEZ ME GANHOU? Melhor de dez! – disse se irritando.

- A-ahm, posso conversar com você um minutinho? – disse meio encabulado, sabia que estava fazendo errado, que não deveria conversar com ele sobre aquilo depois de uma transa, mas aquilo o incomodava ele precisava falar, tanto que não conseguir agir naturalmente.

-A a-ahm, sim, tudo bem, Millo, é o tempo de pegar mais uma cerveja, quer uma também? – disse meio agitado Câncer.

- Tudo bem, mas não demora não por que se não vou acabar cedendo à vodka que o Kamus está em oferecendo! – disse apontando para o aquariano que tentava esconder a garrafa nas costas, mas já era tarde Máscara acabara de ver que aqueles dois estavam de enrolo.

- Haha, tudo bem, então eu volto já! – disse dando boas gargalhadas e pondo a mão sobre os ombros de Dite.

Máscara estava sentado nos degraus da casa de Escorpião, onde a festinha estava sendo realizada, Dite já tivera descido as escadas e o observava com um ar de carência.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – disse o canceriano frio.

- E-erhm, queria falar sobre ontem e hoje, será que você se incomoda? – disse meio indeciso do que estava fazendo.

- Uhum, bem, não me incomoda, mas tem que ser agora? – disse parecendo preocupado e caçando a cabeça.

- E-enhm, be, podemos ir ao meu quarto se você quizer...

- Não, tudo bem, aqui está bom! – disse rapidamente sem deixar o pisciano terminar de falar.

- Ah, tudo bem, é que,..., ontem foi tão bom, nem acreditei que você que você estava me tocando, me desejando, me..., enfim, mas quando acordei de manhã você não estava, aconteceu alguma coisa, ou eu fiz alguma coisa? – disse rapidamente antes que pudesse ser interrompido e mal interpretado novamente.

- B-bem, não tive problema nem um,, só não quis permanecer por lá. – disse sem emoção.

- Ah sim, entendi, então não tem problema nem um comigo, que bom que foi apenas noia da minha cabeça! – o pisciano deu um sorrisinho de alívio.

- Mas por que você disse isso? – interrogou o italiano.

- Por nada, é que achei que durante a noite eu tivesse falado ou agido de uma maneira que você não tivesse gostado só isso, mas já que você falou que está tudo bem...- parou derepente – mas querido ,você quer continuar ficando comigo? – disse inseguro.

- Dite, sabe que sou muito sincero com você, não quaro magoar seus sentimentos, então, então acho melhor deixarmos acontecer, se algum dia eu sentir vontade de ficar novamente com você eu vou tentar/ficar. Tudo bem assim? – disse Máscara tentando colocar um ponto final no assunto.

- A-ah, tudo bem! Digo o mesmo pra você! – passou os longos e belos dedos pelo cabelo sedoso.

- Ehm, você fica melhor com as roupas espalhafatosas, se mudou pra me agradar errou.- e saiu rapidamente do local, largando Dite ao léu.

Depois desta conversa, Afrodite voltou a festa, saqueou uma garrafa de bebida, ele nem vira qual fora, cumprimentou Millo que passava pelo portraril quedava aceso ao escadaril, subiu oito lances de enormes escadas exaustivas, entrou em sseu quarto, que era decorado pelas rosas cultivadas em seus jardins, sentou-se na cama e ainda sem derramar uma de lágrima sequer, ele abriu a garrafa, parecia Wisk, aquilo tinha um gosto horrível, então se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, com a mente vazia, o tempo passara despercebido. Como ele pode ficar ali se lamentando sozinho? O pisciano agarrou o gargalo da garrafa e se arrastando, fora para seu jardim secreto, lá, na companhia das rosas confidentes, ele esvaziou a garrafa nos inúmeros vasinhos, se sentou em um beiral:

- Não consigo entender este babaca. Em uma noite ele é meu, na outra finge não ter se envolvido comigo – uma leva pausa na voz, fora o suficiente para suas lágrimas descerem, era como se elas fossem feitas de diamante, de tão brilhantes e puras que elas estavam, era difícil conte-las – Vocês são minhas únicas companheiras de verdade, eu deveria amá-las mais que ele, mas não consigo...Que ódio de mim...- e se deitando no chão frio de mármore Dite adormeceu.


End file.
